Horas despues
by Stephani202
Summary: One Shot / Cuando perdonar no es suficiente.


Hace tiempo que lleva en mi cabeza este pequeño One que les guste y los disfruten.

Nota: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

 _ **Horas después…**_

La noche abrazaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer, el frio viento arropaba y se llevaba consigo, aquellas lagrimas que ocultaban tantas cosas, aquellos que desde hace mucho, se hallaban escondidas en algún lugar de la fortaleza de la peliazul. Pero hoy no. El cigarro se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde hace mucho. No sabe exactamente cuándo, pero ha sido su confidente en muchos momentos. El pequeño cilindro blanco relleno de tabaco, llenaba ese vacío de su alma, el cigarro cargaba con sus penas aunque sea por unos momentos. En esos momentos en donde su carácter se esfumaba y la vulnerabilidad salía a flote. Otra lagrima rebelde resbala por su mejilla, tan solo de pensar lo que había ocurrido tan solo horas atrás, se revolvía el estomago y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Pensar que no volvería a ver a su esposo, fue una de las sensaciones más terribles que le ha pasado. Cuando le dieron la noticia del suceso, su mundo se vino abajo, sus fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Afortunadamente, las cosas salieron bien y puso solucionarse todo. Goku regresó con su familia, y al parecer, ella también. Sin embargo, algo su interior comenzó a relucir nuevamente. Hace tiempo que no lo sentía, pero esta vez era más fuerte, más intenso y doloroso. No necesitaba más pruebas, la evidencia había sido más que clara. Lo de Majin Boo había sido la clave para todo. Para abrirle los ojos finalmente.

La luna la miraba como si se burlara de ella, como si supiera todos sus secretos y el causante de aquellas lagrimas. Como si le restregase en la cara todo lo malo que había hecho y lo equivocada que estaba acerca de su vida.

Absortan en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la presencia del sujeto que la observaba desde las sombras de la esquina del balcón.

Eso es tan repugnante. Solo a una raza tan débil como los humanos se les ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas patéticas – decía mientras salía de su escondite, con los brazos cruzados

Así que ahí estas – Bulma miraba las luces de la ciudad, no quería ver a Vegeta, no aun. Si lo hacía, perdería su fuerza y caería ante él como lo ha hecho antes. Tenía que decirlo ahora – Tengo que hablar contigo

Bulma, lo que ocurrió hoy…

Lo que ocurrió hoy, es solo una consecuencia de muchos errores nestrios. Debí darme cuenta antes, debí haber visto las señales – decía con calma mientras apagaba el cigarro.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Debí darme cuenta de lo infeliz que eras. O tal vez siempre lo supe, pero me aferraba a la idea de que te podía hacerte cambiar, de que podía lograr que "el orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajin" pudiese amarme. De hacerle ver que había algo más que solo muerte y destrucción, que también tu podías ser feliz, conmigo, con tu familia. Pero las cosas nunc salen como uno quiere. Tu concepto de felicidad es muy diferente al mío.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, pero para Bulma fueron eternos. Esperaba alguna respuesta, al menos un gruñido, lo que sea. Pero lo único que recibió fue el frio silencio que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos se humedecieron aun mas, sus manos temblaban pero orgullo era más fuerte. No dejaría mostrarse débil, no ante él.

Saber que Trunks y yo no somos lo suficiente para ti fue algo que no quería aceptar. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, por más que lo queramos. Te di 11 años de mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma. No quiero seguir viendo mi vida de esta manera. De vivir a lado de un hombre que o me amó y que nunca me amará. No pido que demuestres tus sentimientos ante los demás, porque sé que no eres así, que eso es parte de tu esencia. Pero yo no soy cualquier persona, soy tu esposa. Solo quería que te abrieras a mí, que supieras que podías confiar en mí. No quiero una relación que se base en puro sexo. Necesito a una persona, mi persona. Me he engañado todo este tiempo y fue mi culpa que tu explotaras de esa manera. Y sé que por más que lo intente, sé que no podre sacarte ni olvidarte porque te convertiste en la mitad de mí. Y por esa misma razón, te daré esto.

Bulma señalo una caja negra pequeña que se encontraba a su lado. Camino lentamente hacia ella y al pasar a lado de la peliazul, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Bulma parecía cansada pero a la vez intentando ser serena. Miró la caja y la tomó con mucha delicadeza. Al abrirla, halló en su interior una capsula amarilla.

¿Qué es esto? – hablo finalmente el Saiyajin

Es un regalo. Dentro de ella hay una nave mejor equipada. Puede resistir más que la cámara de gravedad, así que puedes entrenar con todo tu poder e incluso le agregue robots más veloces y flexibles. Iba a dártelo como regalo de aniversario, pero creo que será de despedida. Agregue alimentos y otros productos que pueden sustentarte por un periodo de 6 meses. Será el tiempo suficiente para que puedas encontrar un nuevo lugar.

La ojiazul finalmente volteo a ver a saiyajin que mantenía fija la mirada en la capsula. ¿Cómo fue que permitió que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Después de varios segundos, Bulma se levanto de su asiento y paso a lado de Vegeta.

Ve a ser feliz – los pasos hacia su habitación resonaban en la oscuridad del balcón.

El semblante de Vegeta no cambio, pero en su interior era un tormento. Sabía que era su culpa que la situación llegara a esos extremos. Nunca había visto en la mirada de Bulma, lo que era la decepción. La había herido con su indiferencia y egoísmo. Tenía que arreglarlo pero nunca fue bueno para estas cosas, los sentimientos nunca fueron mejor arma. Debía mejorar y debía hacerlo ahora.

¿Fin?


End file.
